I am a vampire and you?
by AyaMazaya
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang keturunan vampire murni yang kini telah tertarik dengan seorang artis pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana usahanya untuk mendapatkan sang artis dengan segala keunikan dari kaumnya? [BadSummary] [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] [BoyxBoy]
1. Namikaze Naruto

**Halo semua, di sini Aya memperkenalkan diri /melambaikantangan  
Ini adalah cerita yaoi pertama saya yang di-publish *uhuk*  
Berhubung ini cerita hanya sekedar ide nista yang tiba-tiba muncul disela-sela kesibukan Tugas Akhirat saya, yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri, jadi...  
Jika tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membacanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am a vampire and you?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, SasuNaru milik saya /digaplok**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Humor (mungkin)**

**Rated T untuk sementara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Namikaze Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah dunia di mana kami dan manusia tinggal bersama dengan damai. Sebuah kemenangan di pihak manusia dari peperangan pada zaman dahulu kala mengakibatkan dibuatlah sebuah perjanjian yang membuat kami dianggap sebagai mahluk mitos dan harus merahasiakan jati diri kami kepada manusia. Padahal kami pun juga manusia walaupun memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa. Menurutku mereka hanya iri akan rupa kaum kami yang selalu rupawan dengan kulit putih mulus bak porselin serta kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dibandingkan manusia biasa maupun kaum lainnya. Selain itu juga karena ilmu sihir yang kami miliki sejak lahir.

Dan inilah aku, seorang anak keturunan vampire murni. Namun jangan harap kau akan menemukan vampire yang sedang menghisap darah manusia seperti dalam buku-buku dan film buatan manusia itu. Semua itu hanya bualan manusia untuk membuat semua keturunannya akan membenci kaum kami. Kami para vampire hanya memiki ketertarikan berlebih terhadap cairan berwarna merah. Yah walaupun darah juga merupakan cairan berwarna merah, tapi hei siapa juga yang ingin meminum cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan rasa seperti karat besi itu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat mual, mungkin hanya orang gila saja yang tertarik dengan cairan merah yang satu itu. Dan perlu dicatat kami tidak memiliki taring tajam seperti dalam buku-buku dan film itu.

Ketertarikan yang sangat konyol memang, aku pun mengakuinya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, inilah kami kaum vampire sang maniak cairan merah. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan ketertarikan kami itu. Bagaimana mau menghilangkannya jika tidak meminumnya selama sehari saja sudah membuat badan kami lemas seperti tidak makan berhari-hari. Dari hal itulah kami menyimpulkan bahwa cairan berwarna merah itulah yang memproduksi sebagian besar energi dalam tubuh kami termasuk energi sihir.

Ketertarikan kami akan cairan merah jenisnya dan kadarnya pun sangatlah berbeda-beda tiap individunya dan bisa berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Walaupun ketertarikan awalnya berubah namun bukan berarti seratus persen. Ketertarikannya yang lama tetaplah ada dan dapat menghasilkan energi tapi tetap saja rasanya akan berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan ketertarikan yang baru. Ketertarikan yang lama akan terasa hambar dan secara tidak langsung membuat energi yang dihasilkan tidak akan sebanyak sebelumnya.

Seperti ayahku yang saat mudanya tertarik akan jus semangka dan kini ketertarikannya berubah menjadi wine. Beda lagi dengan kakakku yang sejak kecil sudah tertarik akan wine dan kini dengan tidak elitnya berubah menjadi jus mawar.

Jus mawar? Apa aku tak salah sebut? Tentu saja tidak.

Jus mawar memang enak? Jangan tanya padaku, aku pun tidak tahu dan tidak mau mencobanya sama sekali. Terima kasih. Tanya saja pada baka aniki.

Semua itu terjadi karena kejahilan kekasihnya yang memaksanya untuk meminum jus mawar itu hanya karena kesal tiap hari ia meminum satu botol wine. Siapa sangka kalau sekarang ia jadi memiliki ketertarikan pada jus mawar ketimbang sebotol wine. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melepaskan semua sifat Uchiha hingga sakit perut saat mengetahuinya. Wine yang merupakan minuman orang elit digantikan jus mawar bak seorang dukun sinting. Setiap hari harus membeli sebuket mawar merah seperti pria kasmaran yang ingin diberikan kepada pujaan hati, namun ternyata malah dijadikan secangkir jus.

Sudah cukup membahas baka aniki. Jangan sampai karena sering mentertawakannya nasib sial miliknya tertular padaku.

Dan di sinilah diriku sekarang di dalam dapur untuk membuat jus tomat yang merupakan ketertarikanku saat ini. Mencoba mengusir pikiran akan nasib sial kakakku, aku pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau mengeleng-gelengkan kepalamu seperti itu Sasuke?" suara Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.

"Hn." Hanya itu aku jawab.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam dapur bersama kakakku, diriku langsung melenggang pergi bersama jusku yang sudah jadi menuju ruang keluarga tanpa menengok kearahnya. Bukan karena aku membencinya hingga bertingkah seperti itu, namun karena aku pastilah tidak akan tahan untuk menahan tawaku jika terus berada disitu. Sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam dapur. Tentu saja membuat jus mawar, apa lagi.

Aku pun berjalan di lorong sepi menuju ruang utama sambil membawa satu jar berisi jus tomat di tangan kanan dan secangkir gelas kosong di tangan kiri. Lorong yang panjang yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang keluarga terasa sepi hanya dihiasi suara langkah kaki diriku seorang. Mau bagaimana lagi rumah sebesar ini hanya diisi oleh empat orang saja dan kini hanya dua orang penghuninya saja yang sedang berada di rumah karena kedua orang tuaku –yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu- meninggalkan kami untuk berbulan madu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Selain anggota keluargaku, jangan harap rumah keluarga Uchiha ini kau akan menemukan para pelayan yang mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari karena keluarga kami tidak memilikinya seorang pun. Bukannya karena tidak mampu membayar gaji para pelayan itu ataupun karena terlalu pelit mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar jasa mereka.

Namun karena kami terlalu malas menyembunyikan jati diri kami pada pelayan itu. Oh ayolah setelah harus menyembunyikan kekuatan dari dunia luar, kami harus juga menyembunyikannya di rumah sendiri, yang benar saja. Buat apa memiliki kekuatan sihir jika tidak dipakai, mubazir sekali.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga yang bernuansa gaya eropa, aku meletakan jar dan cangkir yang kubawa ke meja depan sofa. Mulai menuang jus ke cangkir dan menikmatinya sambil duduk di sofa dengan layar televisi di depannya.

Kuhidupkan televisi di depanku dan kini sedang menyiarkan acara berita gossip. Kubiarkan para pembawa acara itu terus berbicara entah sedang membicarakan siapa, tanpa memperhatikannya sedikitpun. Sibuk menikmati jus tomat dan terlalu malas untuk mengganti siaran yang ada itulah alasanku, toh tujuanku untuk menghidupkannya juga hanya sekedar menghilangkan rasa sepi dirumah ini.

"Wow siapa yang sangka dia akan pindah ke kota ini," suara Itachi tiba-tiba muncul disampingku.

"Hn," ucapku sambil melirik ke arahnya.

"Itu," tunjuk Itachi ke depan televisi yang kini menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

'Oh ya ampun… Apa-apaan senyuman itu, melihatnya saja sudah membuat silau mataku. Silau yang menyenangkan, dia tampak begitu manis dengan senyumannya.' Oke stop Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi. Kini diriku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran gila itu.

Setelah pemikiran itu menghilang, kini diriku mencoba memfokuskan diri pada berita di depanku itu. Tetap ada rasa penasaran pada pemuda itu yang bisa-bisanya membuat diriku berpikir seperti seorang seme yang melihat uke miliknya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa diriku sang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik dengan orang yang baru dilihat -melalui televisi- pertama kali.

'Namikaze Naruto pindah ke Konoha?' itulah headline berita tersebut, dengan pembawa acara yang kini sedang berbincang membicarakan alasan kepindahan sang Namikaze Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto?" kucatat baik-baik nama itu di dalam otakku dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berceloteh entah tentang apa, aku tidak peduli. Kini yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya satu, Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini SasuNaru mana? Kok belum muncul? Kok pendek banget?**

**Aduh maafkan saya, seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya ini hanya sebuah cerita nista yang tiba-tiba muncul jadi ya gitu deh hahaha**

**Dan saya juga lagi ngetes, ada yang tertarik gak sih sama ini cerita /kabur**

**Kalau ada yang tertarik ya saya lanjutkan, klo nggak ada yang tertarik ya buat asupan saya sendiri /woi**

**Makanya jangan lupa review ya~**


	2. Unlucky Day

**Halo semua~ Aya kembali~**

**Gak nyangka ternyata ini cerita disambut dengan baik...**

**Jadi terharu, apa lagi ada yang review sampe PM jadi senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya...  
Terima kasih semua yang udah mau review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini~**

**Karena itu, jadi diputuskan cerita ini dilanjutkan /yey!**

**Here we go!**

.

.

.

**I am a vampire and you?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, SasuNaru milik saya /digaplok**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Humor (mungkin)**

**Rated T untuk sementara**

**WARNING: Menistai para karakter (OOC), Typo**

.

.

.

**Jika tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membacanya...**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Unlucky Day**

.

.

.

Setelah mengingat dengan baik namanya -satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertarik- malam harinya tidak seperti malam-malam biasa -di mana diriku sibuk dengan berbagai macam buku yang ada di ruang perpustakaan- kini diriku hanya disibukan dengan berbagai macam informasi mengenai Namikaze Naruto di ponselku. Mulai dari latar belakang keluarganya, prestasi yang telah ia raih, profil pribadi hingga gossip yang pernah beredar tentangnya. Pokoknya semua hal yang berbau dengan nama Namikaze Naruto kini kubaca. Mau bagaimana lagi diriku ini memang buta dengan semua hal keartisan seperti itu. Diriku ini tidak peduli dengan segala hal yang memang tidak membuatku tertarik, dunia keartisan contohnya.

'Ya ampun Sasuke kau sudah seperti maniak saja' pikiran itulah yang muncul sejak tadi ada dalam benakku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini pertama kalinya diriku tertarik dengan seseorang, ditambah lagi dalam sekali lihat.

Setelah berkutat berjam-jam dengan semua informasi tentang Namikaze Naruto dapat disimpulkan bahwa keluarganya adalah kumpulan orang-orang terkenal. Bagaimana tidak kusimpulkan seperti itu, jika keluarganya mulai dari kakek nenek hingga dirinya sendiri adalah orang-orang terkenal di berbagai bidang terutama di dunia keartisan.

Ayahnya Namikaze Minato merupakan mantan model yang kini memiliki perusahaan agensi, Rasengan Production. Tidak hanya artis-artis nasional saja yang mereka tangani, namun juga artis-artis tingkat dunia. Ibunya Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina merupakan pianis berbakat yang namanya telah dikenal hingga kancah dunia dan kini memilih untuk mengurus salon kecantikan hewan untuk kalangan atas, tidak jarang artis maupun orang-orang penting keluar masuk ke dalamnya hanya untuk menjaga keindahan hewan peliharaan mereka.

Terakhir Namikaze Kurama yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Kyuubi, merupakan kakak laki-lakinya merupakan seorang musisi sekaligus model tetap suatu majalah fashion. Nampaknya bakat kedua orang tuanya memang mulai terlihat sejak dirinya remaja. Mulai dari lagu-lagu buatannya yang selalu diincar oleh musisi lainnya karena selalu menjadi nomer satu dalam waktu cukup lama, hingga namanya yang kini makin dikenal sejak dirinya melakukan tur untuk mempromosikan album berisikan suara merdunya.

Naruto sendiri sejak kecil tidak tinggal dengan keluarga intinya melainkan tinggal bersama neneknya Senju Tsunade di Amerika yang merupakan pemilik dari merk pakaian ternama, Katsuyu. Sedangkan kakeknya, tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapat selain perceraiannya dengan sang istri, hanya ada gosip yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang novelis terkenal.

Sedangkan Naruto -yang telah membuatku penasaran ini- merupakan seorang model papan atas. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang baru dikenal saat remaja. Dirinya -yang ternyata seumuran denganku- malah sudah dikenal sebagai model pakaian bermerek milik neneknya sejak kanak-kanak. Pada saat awal dikenalnya dirinya sebagai model, banyak gossip tentangnya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menjadi model hanya karena koneksi sang nenek. Namun semua itu langsung terbantahkan dengan pesona yang dihasilkannya. Tidak sedikit penggemarnya jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Oh siapa sangka diriku pun termasuk golongan mereka, terjebak dengan pesonanya sejak pandangan pertama.

Setelah menjadi seorang model kini dirinya mulai masuk ke dalam dunia akting, di mana beberapa bulan lalu baru saja menyelesaikan syuting film yang akan diputar di seluruh dunia musim semi ke depan. Namun sejak itu pula muncul kabar miring bahwa dirinya akan berhenti menjadi aktor maupun model. Gosip itu muncul sejak tiba-tiba dirinya menghilang dari dunia yang membesarkan namanya sejak seusai syuting film tersebut.

Dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba kini dia terlihat beberapa kali di Konoha yang dapat dikatakan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari Amerika. Ditambah lagi kabar dari Amerika yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah mengundurkan diri di sekolahnya sejak usai kenaikan kelas. Pantas saja dunia pergosipan heboh dengan kemunculannya di Konoha sampai-sampai menjadi perdebatan panjang mengenai alasan dirinya kenapa tiba-tiba ada di Konoha.

Kebanyakan dari gossip tersebut menyatakan terjadi suatu masalah saat setelah dilakukannya syuting film yang hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tingal di Konoha yang merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga intinya. Namun hingga sekarang belum ada konfirmasi langsung dari keluargnya maupun dari Naruto sendiri, hingga akhirnya semua hanya bisa berspekulasi sendiri akan kepindahannya ini.

Yah satu hal yang kuharapkan dari gosip-gosip itu adalah dirinya benar-benar pindah ke Konoha dan bersekolah di sekolahku yang merupakan sekolah elit nomer satu di Konoha. Jadi tidak sabar menunggu selesainya libur musim panas ini.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja diriku tidak sabar menantikan berakhirnya libur musim panas ini. Bagaimana tidak -setelah bangun kesiangan karena kemarin malam terlalu terlarut dengan kegiatan mengorek informasi si kuning itu- kini di siang hari dengan terik matahari bagaikan dapat menggoreng telur, diriku harus berjalan kaki menuju swalayan untuk membeli tomat yang habis dibawa kabur oleh baka aniki tanpa seizinku dan sialnya lagi satu-satunya kendaraan yang sedang ada di rumah juga dibawa pergi olehnya hingga kini.

'Satu kesialan lagi, lihat saja akan kuambil semua stok mawar miliknya untuk membuang semua kesialanku hari ini' umpatku dalam hati. Terlalu kesal dengan segala kesialan yang disebabkan olehnya.

Dengan menggunakan topi berwarna hitam yang menutup wajahku, kuberjalan dengan perlahan, terlalu malas untuk berjalan semangat dengan bawaan dua plastik besar berisikan tomat di kedua tanganku ditambah lagi belum adanya satu jar jus tomat buat hari ini. Jangan tanya kenapa diriku membeli tomat sebanyak itu. Semuanya itu untuk stok beberapa hari ke depan. Sudah cukup menyebalkan jika besok harus membelinya lagi di musim panas seperti ini.

Begitu melewati sebuah taman kecil yang nampak sepi, kulihat dari kejauhan seseorang mengenakan hoodie –yang menutupi setengah wajahnya- warna jingga dan berlengan pendek hitam sedang berlari bersama anjingnya menuju arahku.

'Dobe' ejekku dalam hati saat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Bagaimana tidak mengatakan dirinya idiot jika dia memakai hoodie ditambah lagi berlari bersama anjingnya di cuaca sepanas ini.

'Tunggu dulu apa-apaan itu?'

Begitu orang itu semakin mendekat, ternyata anjing yang ia bawa ternyata lebih dari tiga ekor, entah berapa jumlah tepatnya, tapi dapat kupastikan bahwa dirinya itu maniak anjing, melebihi kemaniakan keluarga Inuzuka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DOBE!" teriakku seketika setelah tiba-tiba anjing-anjing beserta dirinya malah menabrak dan membuat kantung belanjaan milikku terlepas dari tanganku. Tanpa melihat isinya pun bisa kutebak kini beberapa tomat milikku kini telah tak berbentuk sempurna.

Orang itu kini langsung berhenti dari larinya dan berbalik menghadap kearahku, menghiraukan anjing-anjingnya yang masih saja berusaha menarik-narik dirinya di balik tali pengekang ditubuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi- TEME?!" balas orang itu tidak kalah sewot denganku sambil menyingkapkan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya dan terlihatlah rambut pirang jabrik miliknya.

Diriku yang melihat orang itu ternyata adalah Naruto, hanya bisa terdiam merutuku ucapanku sebelumnya. Kalau tahu kalau itu dirinya aku tak akan kelepasan memanggilnya seperti itu.

Melihat diriku yang terdiam, kini pandangannya yang awalnya menatapku kesal kini beralih melihat isi kantung yang terjatuh, mengambilnya, terdiam sesaat meneliti isi dari kantung itu.

"Jadi kau memanggilku dobe hanya karena ini- teme maniak tomat?" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kantung yang kini telah diarahkan kepadaku.

"Kau sendiri- maniak anjing, seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepadaku. Kau dan anjing-anjing bodohmu itu telah membuat belanjaanku jatuh" ucapku datar. 'ah sudah kepalang tanggung, mau dibawa ke mana mukaku jika kini malah meminta maaf kepadanya'

"Oh baiklah tuan, aku minta maaf-" seketika saat Naruto mengucapkannya, kantung yang ada di genggamannya kini berpindah. "untuk ini…" lanjutnya. Naruto melempar kantung itu ke bawah, depan kakiku persis dengan keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya ke kantung itu

"HEI!" saat melihat dirinya melalukan hal itu otomatis diriku berjongkok memeriksanya. 'Sial semuanya hancur!' Begitu ingin meneriakkan kekesalanku lagi padanya kini hanya ada angin di depanku. Terlihat dirinya telah lari kabur bersama anjing-anjingnya dari kejauhan.

"AARRGGHHH!" aku pun mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

'Kenapa kesialan malah menimpaku lagi di saat bertemu dengannya.'

Kesal. Kesan pertama yang kuberikan padanya buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk malah dan kini setengah stok tomatku hancur. Fix malam ini mandi bunga mawar Itachi.

.

.

.

**To be continued~**

.

.

.

**Aduh maafkan Aya yang cuma update pendek. Memang dasarnya gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang dan scene-nya pas untuk dipotong, jadi gitu deh hahaha  
Diusahakan bakal panjangin tiap chapter kok, secara perlahan tapinya...**

**Oh iya menanggapi review... **

**Ada yang bilang karakter disini ooc, sebenernya ide awal cerita ini memang menistai mereka jadi otomatis bakal kerasa ooc. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya /bow /kasih warning ooc**

**Sebenernya ini semacem bales dendam buat keluarga Uchiha, salahnya sendiri cool mulu kerjaanya. Lagi pula mereka ooc hanya di dalam hati mereka kok, siapa juga yang tahu isi hati seseorang?~ hahaha**

**Untuk yang bilang kurang afdol kalau vampire tanpa hisap darah. Sebenernya Aya juga merasa gitu, karena menurut Aya scene vampire hisap darah itu sexy /woi  
Tapi berhubung mau buat cerita yang beda jadi gitu deh, hahaha maaf ya~**

**Dan ternyata masih aja ada typo ya, padahal udah beberapa kali cek /kasih warning typo**

**Jadi kalau menemukan typo, jangan segan-segan bilang~  
Ditunggu review kritik dan sarannya, kasih ide cerita juga boleh hahaha**

**Oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


End file.
